Flabbles (aka Fluffy Drabbles)
by Mia Cooper
Summary: Prompted by various quotes on tumblr. All exactly 100 words, all J/C. Rated K to T-ish.
1. In a hundred silent ways

Tumblr prompt: "I closed my mouth and spoke to you in a hundred silent ways."

===0===

I brought you coffee when you'd been up all night reading reports and crawling through Jeffries tubes.

I stood by your side in the empty turbolift, facing forward so you could struggle with your despair in private.

I slept by your sickbed so I'd be the first face you saw when you woke.

I gave you roses to celebrate your triumphs and alleviate your sorrows.

I kept my hand on your back as you navigated the choppy waters of alien diplomacy, just so that you'd know I was there.

I held your hand when there were no words to say.


	2. Idle conversation

Tumblr prompt: "I just wanna talk to you. Not about anything specific. Just talk."

===0===

 _Have you heard about Tom's new holodeck program_? she asks, eyes dancing, and he couldn't care less what that idiot Paris has done this time. All he cares about is the mischief sparking in her eyes.

 _Naomi brought these back for me from shore leave_ , she says, and he watches the wistful softness of her slightly-quirked mouth, evidence of the tenderness she'll never bestow on a child of her own.

 _It's my last bottle. Share it with me_? she entreats, and he smiles and holds out his glass, forever hoping for the day she'll share more than wine and conversation.


	3. Homecoming

Tumblr prompt: "You put your arms around me and I'm home."

===0===

"I can't believe we did it."

There were tears in her voice. He hovered awkwardly at her shoulder, wondering if he dared go to her. Did she want comfort? Did she want it from him?

But then she turned, wiping the tears from her cheeks, her smile so brilliant his knees buckled. Breath caught, he stumbled toward her.

"I always believed," he told her as he folded her into his arms. And she rested her cheek on his chest, against the heart she had grown to love so fiercely. So completely.

"We're really home, Chakotay," she whispered.

"We're really home."


	4. Bloom

Tumblr prompt: "I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees."

===0===

"You'll make me blush if you keep looking at me like that."

Her voice is muffled against her folded arms.

"How did you know I was looking at you?"

She turns her head, a small secret smile flirting with the corners of her mouth. "I've always known you were looking at me, Chakotay."

"Only because it was the closest I could get to touching you."

She turns onto her back, stretching languidly, her eyes heavy-lidded.

"Touch all you want," she invites.

His palm strokes over her naked skin, and she arches toward him, sighing, as he makes her come alive.


	5. First contact

Tumblr prompt: "Maybe swearing will help."

===0===

The alien dignitary had been droning on about first contact rituals for hours, and Janeway's headache had become a living thing. She hoped Chakotay was paying attention, because all she could focus on was the damned outfit she'd been told to wear.

It was furry.

And it itched. She scratched her thigh irritably.

"… ready, Captain?"

 _Hell_. She faked a serene nod and followed the dignitary toward a door.

"Where are we going?" she hissed in Chakotay's ear.

He tugged it. "Weren't you listening, Kathryn?"

"No…"

"Trial by flea-bite," he muttered, as the droning behind the door grew louder.

" _Chakotay_ …"


	6. Payback

Tumblr prompt: "Glitter is always an option."

===0===

"I'm not doing it," Chakotay glowered.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "How many times have I sacrificed my dignity in the name of diplomacy? And besides, you'll fill it out much better than Tuvok would."

He glared at her.

"Just put it on, you big baby." She handed him the offending article, and Chakotay disappeared behind the curtain, grumbling.

When he emerged wearing only the tiny, spangled leather G-string, Kathryn clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"I look ridiculous," Chakotay sulked.

"But you _do_ fill it out nicely," she managed, "and the glitter is a lovely touch…"


	7. Weightless

Tumblr prompt (Stephen Chbosky): "And in that moment, I swear we were infinite"

===0===

She's already bouncing on her toes as the Ldaran instructor buckles her securely into the glider, and Chakotay, glancing at her sidelong, can't help the lift of his heart at her wide, unrestrained smile.

The instructors nods and steps back, and Kathryn takes a running leap over the edge of the cliff. His heart drops until she yanks on the handles and suddenly she's swooping, soaring, whooping for joy.

"Come on, Chakotay," she calls, "it's wonderful!"

And he follows her over the precipice, as he always has and always will, and nothing matters in this moment but her radiant laughter.


	8. Chaos theory

Tumblr prompt: "I want to ki—you. (Options may vary)"

===0===

Some days, he doesn't know whether he wants to shake her or kiss her senseless, and today is shaping up to be one of those days.

She's been snapping orders all morning, glaring Tom into submission, hovering over Harry's shoulder until the poor kid breaks a sweat. When he tries to smile at her and she scowls, he decides he's had enough.

"Captain, could I see you in your ready room, please?"

"What?" she snaps when the door snicks shut.

"Kathryn," he says quietly, and she slumps.

"I miss my dog," she whispers.

In two steps, she's in his arms.


	9. Just good friends

Tumblr quote: "We look at each other a little too long to be just friends."

===0===

From the corner of my eye, I watch his hands move on the console and picture them playing over my skin.

He leans in, too close, to murmur an observation, and I catch his warm eyes watching me shiver.

Evenings, we curl up on the couch. I wrap my fingers around my coffee cup to stop myself reaching for him. My hand on his chest, his on my shoulder, is the only contact we're allowed.

I watch the shape of his lips as he smiles and pretend I don't want to kiss them.

I'm fooling nobody, least of all myself.


	10. Stay

Tumblr prompt: "Stay. I need you more than you think."

===0===

She'd only meant to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder, but he'd shuddered, still so raw from the agonising day, and she found herself pulling him close. His hands clutched her uniform, her mouth dragged across his stubbled cheek, and from there it was inevitable.

Afterward, she pushed him off her and hid her face in trembling hands. "What have we done?"

"Are you saying this was a mistake?"

She turned from the hurt in his eyes.

"I'll go," he said, defeated, pulling on his clothes.

He was almost to the door before she spoke.

"No… please stay."


	11. Don't walk away

Tumblr prompt: "Don't you dare walk away", combined with a still from _In the Flesh_.

===0===

"You kissed her."

She tries to keep the accusation from her voice but she knows he hears it.

He tugs his ear uncomfortably. "I was undercover, Kathryn."

"Taking the act a little far, Commander?" She immediately wants to slap herself.

Chakotay's eyes narrow, a slow smile growing on his face. "You're jealous," he states wonderingly.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, I think you are."

He's grinning now, and she huffs, turning to stride down the corridor.

"You can't walk away from this, Kathryn."

"Watch me," she retorts.

In an instant she's pressed up against the bulkhead, his mouth descending on hers.


	12. Tender

Adapted from this prompt: Before you leave for work in the morning you always put a second blanket on me, tuck me in, and give me a kiss on the forehead.

===0===

He rushed over to the biobed and her grimy face creased into a smile. "You're here."

"Report, Captain," he tried to joke, his eyes feverishly taking her in. Making sure she was whole.

"We got the supplies," she croaked, voice dusty with fatigue. "But I crashed the shuttle."

His answering laugh was half a sob. He took her hand.

"You really scared me this time."

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes drifted closed, and he tucked the blanket around her.

"Sweet dreams, Kathryn," he whispered.

Nobody was looking, so he brushed his lips over her forehead before he returned to the bridge.


	13. Revelations

Dialogue prompt: "There's something I need to get off my chest."

===0===

"Remember the day I was leaning over the helm and I turned around and caught you staring at my ass?"

"Kathryn!" Chakotay hissed. "They'll hear you."

She rolled her eyes, but lowered her voice obligingly. "There's something I need to get off my chest. I ordered you to take the helm for a reason."

He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Oh?"

She leaned even closer. "I like the view, too."

"Is that so?" He grinned. "You know, you could see more of it. If you want."

"Oh, I intend to," she murmured. "My quarters, 1900 hours, Commander."


	14. Nobody's Buying It

Dialogue prompt: "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" (Sequel to 'Revelations.)

===0===

"Take the helm, Commander."

Chakotay turned to smirk at her. "You realise we have a perfectly good pilot there already."

"Tom," Kathryn's voice raised slightly, "isn't it time you reported to Sickbay for your duty shift?"

"I guess it must be, Captain." Tom shot a knowing look toward the Ops station as he vacated his seat.

"Well, Commander?"

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Nobody's buying it, Kathryn," he whispered over the centre console. "You know any time you want to stare at my ass, you only have to ask."


	15. Dangerous

Prompt: "You were always the most dangerous thing here."

===0===

The sky lit up in flames behind her. She stalked toward him as if in slow-motion, the skirt of her dress peeling away from her lean thighs. Fire glinted off her pale golden skin and turned her hair into a corona.

He had never seen anything so beautiful.

He had never been so aroused.

She curled one corner of her lips as she stopped in front of him, hand on one hip.

"I guess you were right about trying to land on this rock, Chakotay. It _was_ too dangerous."

"Kathryn," he managed, "you were always the most dangerous thing here."


	16. Rabbit

Prompt: _After Voyager returns, Chakotay is made captain. On his first night in the captain's quarters he suddenly realizes that he's now sleeping in the same bed Kathryn used to sleep in._

This is Version 1.

===0===

He can't put it off any longer. At least, not without admitting why he's avoiding it.

"Time to earn those new pips, Captain," he mutters.

And yet, as he approaches, his steps falter.

"This is ridiculous. It's just furniture!"

He lowers himself gingerly onto the bed – and yelps in pain, rubbing his bruised back.

"What the hell?" Shoving a hand between the mattresses, Chakotay pulls out the offending article… and turns beet-red.

"Captain Chakotay to Admiral Janeway."

" _Missing me already, Captain?"_ she teases.

"Kathryn, I think you left something … _personal_ … in your quarters..."

The object whirs and buzzes.


	17. Lullaby

Prompt: _After Voyager returns, Chakotay is made captain. On his first night in the captain's quarters he suddenly realizes that he's now sleeping in the same bed Kathryn used to sleep in._

This is Version 2.

===0===

Lying here, he finally understands why she slept so little.

The bed in the captain's quarters is damned uncomfortable.

Besides, he'd always hoped that if he ever lay in it, he wouldn't be alone.

"Chakotay to Admiral Janeway."

A pause, then: " _Chakotay? It's two in the morning._ "

"I couldn't sleep."

" _Ah_ ," she understands.

"Why'd you put up with it?"

" _Because I deserved the discomfort_."

"Oh, Kathryn." He sighs. "I'm sorry I woke you."

" _Actually_ ," she admits, " _I wasn't sleeping either_."

In the quiet night, reticence seems pointless. "We could sleep together."

Her reply is husky. " _I thought you'd never ask_."


	18. Busted

Kathryn shifts in discomfort as three pairs of dark, accusing eyes gaze down upon her.

Tuvok holsters his phaser. "It appears you do not need security assistance, Captain, Commander."

"Medical aid, on the other hand, might well be required," the Doctor archly offers.

Harry clearly wants the earth to swallow him.

"This isn't what it looks like," Chakotay fumbles, surreptitiously tugging the bedcovers tight around them. "Um, we were huddling for warmth. Survival protocol."

All four stare at him, incredulous.

"Is that _really_ the best you can come up with?" Kathryn demands. "Let's face it, Chakotay. Our secret is out…"


	19. Post Script

From ariella884's prompt: "Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another."

===0===

"What's that?"

He speaks quietly, as befitting the occasion; still, it startles me. I shove the padd guiltily into a drawer.

Chakotay's smile brings warmth to haunted eyes. "Now I'm curious."

Reluctant, I hand him the padd. "I suppose you should read it, too. It's addressed to both of us."

I watch his face change as he scans the words.

 _Don't take what you have for granted._

Joe's final words.

"Kathryn," says Chakotay, eyes guarded. "You don't have to –"

"I want to," I blurt. "Joe's right. Life's too short to waste this –"

His kiss is the best kind of interruption.


End file.
